Linguas
Linguas Languages Lingvoj http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/g_auxilingua.jpg A *''' Adamitik ' (A. Velics) 1909 *' Adam-man Tongue ' (E. Shaftesbury) 1903 *' Adelfenzal ' *' Adelfiy ' *' Adjuvanto ' (L. de Beaufront) 1890 *' Adjuvilo ' (C. Colas) 1908-1910 *' Adli ' *' Afga ' *' Afrihili ' (K.A.K. Attobrah) 1973 *' Alesi ' *' Alevato ' (S.P. Andrews) 1871 *' Aligrams ' (A. Fiumedoro) 1969 *' Aliq ' (R.P.G. Vallaeys) 1930 *' Allmiror ' *' Allteutonic / Allteutonish ' (E. Molée) 1915 *' Altutonish / Allteutonish ' (E. Molée) 1911 *' Altayko ' *' Altuta ' (C. Ternest) 1951 *' Alwato ' (S.P. Andrews) 1877 *' Americai Speak ' (R.O. Foulk) 1937 *' American ' (C.L. O'Connor) 1917 *' American Cosmo ' (M. Arnold) 1935 *' American Language ' / Germanic English ' (E. Molée) 1888 *' Amiana ' (P.E. Stojan) Kraguyevats, 1919-1922 *' Ande ' *' Anglic ' (R.E. Zachrisson) 1930 *' Anglido ' (Raymond) Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S.A. 1927 *' Anglo-franca ' (P. Hoinix / G.J. Henderson) 1889 *' Anglo-german ' *' Anglo-Lat ' (R. Montero) 1967 *' Anglo-latine ' *' Anjelika ' (A. Halliner) 1929 *' Antelangua ' *' Anti-Babilona ' (H. Magli) 1955 *' Antido, I & II ' (R. de Saussure) 1924 *' Anti-Volapük / Mezzofanti-sprache ' (F. Mill) 1893 *' Ao ' (B. Gordin) 1920 *' Ao Reformed ' (B. Gordin) *' Apolema / Langue Pacifiste ' (de la Grasserie) 1907 *' Arcaicam esperantom ' (Kalocsay & Halvelik) 1969 *' Ardano ' (Zeinelabidin Elhassi) 2008 *' Areidansk ' (C. Lupini) 1988 *' Ariadna / Arling / Esperido de Shmurlo ' (Shmurlo) 1920 *' Ariana ' (Stojan) St. Petersburg 1912 *' Ars signorum / Universal character and Philosophical Language ' (Dalgarno) 1661 *' Arulo / Gloro ' (Talmey) 1924 *' Aryana ' (Stojan) St. Petersburg 1914 *' Aspiranto ' 1924 *' Astegonagraphianek ' *' Atlango ' (Antonius) 2002 *' aUI ' (Weilgart) 1973 *' Auli / Occidental ' (von Wahl) 1909 *' Auxil ' (de Belje) Belgica 1957 *' Auxilia ' (Morin) 1947 *' Auxilingua ' (Bowks) 1979 *' Avant-projet ' (Effel) 1968 *' Ayola ' (R. Stimets) 1995 B *' Babm ' (Okamoto) 1962 *' Balaibalan ' (Mohyieddin) 1500s *' Balta ' (Dormoy) Francia 1887-1893 *' Basic ' *' Basic English ' (Ogden) 1932 *' Baza / Inter-esperanto ' (Hoover) 2003 *' Berendt ' (Berendt) 1977 *' Bitruscan ' (Bowks) 1979 *' Blaia Zimodal / Blaia zimondel ' (Meriggi) Italia 1884 *' Blissymbolics / Semantography ' (Bliss) 1949 *' Blondel / Langue de Blondel ' (Blondel) 1910s *' Bolak / Langue Bleue / Lingua Blau ' (Bollack) 1899 *' Bonjang ' (Medrano) 2003 *' Bopal ' (St. de Max)1887* C *' Cacone ' (Sack) 1960 *' Carporophilus , Leipzig, Germania 1734 * Casuela ' (Voirol) Paris, Francia 1922 e Turino, Italia 1927 *' Católica / Langue Catholique ' (Liptay) 1890 *' Central Dialekt / West-Europisch ' (Nilson) Svedia, 1896 *' Centralia ' *' Ceqli ' (Rex F. May) 19xx *' Chabé-Abane / Langue Naturelle ' (Maldant) Paris, Francia 1887 *' Characteristica universalis ' *' Choton ' (Kramm) Nord-Rhine Westphalia, Germania 2004 *' Clarison ' *' Colonial English ' *' Common Germanic ' (Johnson) 2002 *' Common Writing / Universall ' (Lodowick) 1647, 1952 *' Communia / Myrana ' (Stempfl) 1894 *' Communicationssprache ' (Schipfer) Wiesbaden, Germania 1839 *' Completo ' 1952 *' Compromiss-Sprache ' *' Comunleng ' 2000 *' Concorde / Concordu ' (Flaherty-Hall) 1952 *' Corintic ' *' Cosman ' (Milner) 1927 *' Cosmian / Qôsmianî ' (Beatty) 1928 *' Cosmo-English / Cosmos English / World-English ' (Hamilton) 1911-1939 *' Cosmoglossa / Pantos-dimou-glossa / Cosmo-glotta ' (de Rudelle) 1858, 1959 *' Cosmoglotta ' (Interlingue-Institute) periodico *' Cosmolingvia ' (Horowicz) Cracovia, Polonia 1927 *' Cosmopolita Lingvo ' (de Saussure) Francia 1913 D *' Dalid ' (Bowks) 1998 *' Dastmen ' (Juan M. Jiménez Noguera) 1984 *' Decimal language ' (Delormel) Francia 1795 *' Dejeru Sapuho / Desa Chat ' (Davis) 1989 *' Delmondo ' *' Delormel / Langue Universelle Delormel ' (Delormel) 1795 *' Dey Daynd ' (Guerrero) Barcelona, Espania 1898 *' Dialekt Centralia ' (Nilson) Svedia 1899 *' Dil ' (Fieweger) Breslau, Germania 1893 *' Dilpok ' (Marchand) Francia 1898 *' Dolmetscher-Sprache ' *' Domni ' (Bond) 1913 *' Dousha ' (Digi-Alchemist) 2002 *' Dunia ' (Ed Robertson) 1996 *' Dutalingue ' (Duthil) 1908 *' Dynamic ' (Molée) Chicago, USA 1921 E *' Edilo ' (Haugg) Munich, Germania 1909 *' Edmond's apriori language ' (Edmonds) 1856 *' Ehmay ghee chah / USL / Universal Second Language ' (Hankes) 1992 *' Eklekta ' (Jespersen) 1907 *' Ekselsioro ' (Greenwood) London, Britannia 1906 *' Ekspreso ' (Bowks) 1996 *' Elpilingue ' *' English / Standard English as a Global Language ' *' Eni ' *' Eo ' (Stojan) Geneva, Svissa 1926 *' Esata ' (Pafu) 2004 *' Esk ' (Sendahl) 1912-1913 *' Esp ' *' Espéisme ' *' Esperando ' (Bowks) 2000 *' Esperanta ' 1924 *' Esperantida ' (de Saussure) Neufchatel, Francia 1919 *' Esperantido / Lingvo Esperantida ' (de Saussure) 1910, 1913, 1919 *' Esperanto ' (Zamenhof) 1887 *' Esperanto II ' (de Saussure) Berne, Switza 1937 *' Esperanto de Antido ' (de Saussure) 1910 *' Esperanto moderna ' 1958 *' Esperanto reformita / Esperanto Reformed / Reform Esperanto ' (Zamenhof) 1894 *' Esperanto sen Chapeloj ' (Couturat) 1906 *' Esperanto sen Fleksio ' (Harrison) *' Esperanto simpligitaj ' 1925 *' Esperantuisho ' (Zelezny) Checoslovachia 1951 *' Esperido ' (Raymond) 1925, 1927 *' Esperilo ' 1930 *' Espido ' (Pesch) Francia 1923 *' Espo ' (Stojan) Geneva, Svissa 1926 *' Espro ' 1963 *' Etem ' (Yushmanov) 1928 *' Eulalia ' (Skrabek) 1908 *' Euphony ' *' Eurial ' (Jonsson) 1990 *' Euro-Glosa / Glosa ' (Ashby & Clark) 1981 *' Euroglot ' (Ahlstrôm) Svedia 1957 *' Eurolang ' (Hunt) 1995 *' Eurolengo ' (Jones) 1972 *' Eurolingvo / Anglo-Interlingvo ' (Summers) 1998 *' Euronord ' (Pilgrim) 1965 *' Europa Latine ' (Visser) Amsterdam, Nederlandia 1948 *' Europal ' (Weisbart) Hamburg, Germania 1910, 1912 *' Europanto ' (Marani) 1996 *' Europé ' *' European ' (Jago) 1955 *' European ' (Foddik) Utrecht, Nederlandia 1931 *' Europeano ' (Bowks) 2000 *' Europeo ' (Bravo del Barrio) Madrid, Espania 1914 *' Euscara ' (Josu Lavin) Vasconia (=Pais Basc)15 Novembre 2006 *' Evoluto ' (Bond) *' Evroptal ' (Le Masson) Yerres, Francia 199? *' Experimental Ido ' 1967 *' Expreso ' *' Extra lingua ' (Miller) 1918 F *' Fasile ' (Breitenbach) 1974, 2001 *' Federal ' *' Fitusa ' *' Folkspraak ' (Courson) 2001 *' Fonetiko litera ' 1904 *' Fortschritt ' (Marold) Berlin, Germania 1949 *' Franka ' *' Fransezein ' *' Frater ' (Pham Xuan Thai) 1957 *' Frater2 ' (Bartlett) 1997 *' Fraternitat ' (Monaco) 1912 *' Frendo ' (Churruca) 1966 G *' Gati / Lingua de Gati ' (Gati) Budapest, Hungaria 1820 *' Gavlensografie / Gavlensolalie ' (von Gablenz) Leipzip, Polonia 1856-1860 *' Gerber / Lingua de Gerber ' (Gerber) 1832 *' Gerher / Lingua de Gerher ' (GerHer) 1790-1832 *' Genigrafia ' *' Geo ' *' Geoglot ' (Donoghue) 1916 *' Geographische Sprache ' *' German-English ' (Molée) Chicago, USA 1888 *' Gestuno ' (World Deaf Congress) 1951, 1973 *' Glan-ik ' (Ware) 1906 *' Glix ' (Young) Boston, USA *' Globaqo / Globago ' (Russell) 1956 *' Gloro / Arulo ' (Talmey) 1924 *' Glosa / Euro-Glosa ' (Ashby & Clark) 1981 *' Glot / Glott ' *' Grammatica lingue universalis missionum et commerciorum ' (Labbé) 16?? *' Guidareca ' (Cheshikhin) 1924 *' Guosa ' (Igbineweka) 196? H *' Halblatein ' *' Harmonie Universelle ' (Mersenne) 1636 *' Héli's First Project ' (Hély) Langres, Francia 1905 *' Hémi-pasigraphie ' *' Hesperyo ' *' Hipersigno ' *' Hochek / Lingua de Hochek ' (Hochek) Kromeriz, Tchek 1908 *' Homapar ' (el Gyor) Hungaria 1913 *' Hom-Idiomo / Hom Idyomo ' (Cardenas) 1921, 1924 *' Hoy-Koy ' (Ottander) Svedia 1946, 1947 I *' Iala ' *' IALA ' (International Auxiliary Language Association) 1951 *' Ialo ' (Jolin) Doylestown, 1938 *' Idéographie ' *' Idéographie lunaire ' *' Idido ' *' Idiom Neutral ' (Rosenberger) St. Petersburg, Russia 1902-1903 *' Idiom Neutral Modifiket ' (Meysmans) 1909 *' Idiom Neutral Reformed ' (Pinth) 1912 *' Idiom Neutral Reformed ' (Rosenberger & von Wahl) 1907 *' Idioma internacional ' (de la Cruz) Mexico 1945 *' Idiome federal / Langue fédérale ' (Barral) Nice, Francia 1923 *' Ido ' (Couturat & de Beaufront) 1907 *' I.D.O. ' 1928 *' Ido avancit ' (Harding) London, Britannia 1925 *' Ido reformate ' 1966 *' Ido novialisat ' 1928 *' Ido Novializat / Ido reformita/ Ido Simpligata ' (Meazzini) 1928 *' Ido reformita ' (R.G. Kent) 1928 *' Ido reformita ' (Tankerton) 1928 *' Ikuso / tinico / tino / fasilinguo / fasilinguico ' (Alexandre Xavier Casanova Domingo) 2001-2003 *' Ile / Ispirantu ' (Seidel) 1909 *' Intal ' (Weferling) 1956 *' Intal II ' (Weferling) 1964 *' Interal ' *' Inter-esperanto / Baza ' (Hoover) 2003 *' Interglossa ' (Hogben) 1943 *' Interlatino ' *' Interling / Interling Sistem ' (Wood) 1959 *' Interlingu ' (Wood) 1929 *' Interlingua ' (International Auxiliary Language Association) 1951 *' Interlingua Intercontinental ' (Gode) 1950's *' Interlingua reformate de Fritzsche ' (Fritzsche) *' Interlingua Romanica ' Vide: Romanica *' Interlingua de Peano / Latino sine Flexione ' (Peano) 1903, 1927 *' Interlingua romanisate de Podmele ' (Podmele) *' Interlingua de Stark / Latino Moderne ' (Stark) 1996 *' Interlingue de Lavagnini ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1923 *' Interlingue / Italico ' *' Interlingue / Occidental ' *' Internacional ' *' Internasional ' *' International ' 1887 *' Interpres / Interprète international ' *' Interprète universel ' *' Intersistemal ' (Mitrovitch) 1947 *' Is -- Interlingua Sistematic ' (Rossello-Ordines) 1922 *' Isotype ' *' Ispirantu / Ile ' (Seidel) 1908, 1909 *' Italico / Triola ' 1905-1909 J *' Jigwa ' K *' Kentung / Monling ' *' Kokographie ' *' Konkordia / Konkordio ' (René de Saussure?) 1911? *' Konkordo ' (René de Saussure?) 1911 *' Kosmal Idioma / Orba ' (José Guardiola) 1893 *' Kosmo ' *' Kosmolingua ' *' Kosmos ' (Lauda) Germania 1844 *' Kotava ' (Staren Fetcey) 1978 L *' Lalortel ' (N. R. Yetter) 1959 *' Langage humain ' *' Langage instantané ' *' Langage simplifié ' *' Lango ' (Robert Craig & Antony Alexander) 1996 *' Lango du Mondo ' (de Ria) 1788 *' Langage Humain ' (Umano) 1900 *' Langue Bleue / Lingua Blau / Bolak ' (Leon Bollack) 1899 *' Langue Catholique / Catolica ' *' Langue étymologique ' *' Langue extra-nationale ' *' Langue facile ' *' Langue fédérale / Idiome federal ' *' Langue internationale ' *' Langue internationale étymologique ' (Reimann) 1877 *' Langue internationale néo-latine ' *' Langue musicale ' *' Langue naturelle / Chabé-Abane ' (Maldant) 1887 *' Langue nouvelle ' (Faiguet) *' Langue Pacifiste / Apolema ' *' Langue paneuropéenne ' *' Langue simplifiée ' *' Langue sacrée ' *' Langue universelle ' (Menet) 1886 *' Langue universelle de l'humanité ' *' Langue universelle et analytique ' (Vidal) 1844 *' Langue universelle symbolique ' *' Languo auxiliara ' *' Lanopiküro ' *' Lara ' (A. Pedicelli) 1991 *' Lasonebr ' (Nilson) 1897 *' Lateinischen ' (Volk / Fuchs) 1883 *' Latineo ' (Jay Bowks) 2000 *' Latinesce ' (George J. Henderson) 1890-1901 *' Latinesco ' (Macmillan) 1930 *' Latin-esperanto ' 1911 *' Latini ' *' Latin-ido ' 1911 *' Latinised English ' (George J. Henderson) 1901 *' Latino Commerciale ' *' Latino hodierno ' *' Latino internationale ' *' Latino macaronico ' (Teofilo Folengo, Tisi degli Odassi) 1500s *' Latino Moderne ' (David Stark) 1996 *' Latino sine Flexione / Interlingua ' (Giuseppe Peano) 1903, 1927 *' Latino universale ' / [[Universal Latein *' Latino Viventi ' (Fibula) 1925 *' Latinised English ' *' Latin simplifiée ' *' Latinulus ' (Vito Martellotta) 1919 *' Latinvlo ' (Paul O. Bartlett) 199? *' Latuna ' *' Lenga Romance ' (Danilo Vilicic Alarcón) 1994 *' Lengua Catolica ' *' Lengua Universal ' (P.L.Martinez) 1852 *' Lengua universal y filosófica / Langue universelle ' (Bonifacio Sotos Ochando) 1852-1855 *' Letellier / Langue universelle de Letellier ' (C. Letellier) 1855-1861 *' Liana ' *' Lincos / Lingua Cosmica ' (Hans Freudenthal) 1960 *' Ling ' (Anders Olson) Svedia 1943 *' Ling du Mond ' (Consoli) 1925 *' Lango ' *' Lingua ' (George J. Henderson) 1888 *' Lingua catholica ' *' Lingua de Ria ' (Ria) 1788 *' Lingua European ' (Bonto van Bijlevelt) 1898 *' Lingua filosofica pei dotti ' *' Lingua filosofico universale ' *' Lingua Franca Nova ' (C. George Boeree) 1995 *' Lingua Franca Nuova ' (Bernhard) 1888 *' Lingua Franca of the Levant ' (Mediterranean Coastline) Middle Ages to 19th Cent. *' Lingua Franka ' *' Lingua geral brazilica ' (Jesuits, Brazil) 1500s *' Lingua Internacional ' (Zakrzewski) 1905 *' Lingua Internazional ' (Lott) *' Lingua italiana infinitiva ' *' Lingua Komun ' (F. Kurschner) 1900 *' Lingua Latina ' (Classic) *' Lingualumina / Lingua lucida ' (Frederick William Dyer) 1875 *' Lingua Mundi ' *' Lingua Philosophica ' *' Lingua Progressiva ' (der Schatten) *' Lingua rationalis ' *' Lingua Románica ' (Eusebes) 1994 *' Lingua Slavica Universalis ' (J. Herkel) 1826 *' Lingua universalis ' *' Lingue international ' *' Lingu internacional ' *' Lingu internasionik ' *' Linguo internationala ' *' Linguo romane universale ' *' Lingus european ' 1907 *' Linguum Islianum / Langue Isly ' (Isly) 1901 *' Lingu universal ' *' Lingva Xronari ' (Libor Sztemon) *' Lingvo Cosmopolita ' (René de Saussure) 1913 *' Lingvo Internatsia de Antido ' (René de Saussure) 1912 *' Lingvo komona ' 1923 *' Lingvo kosmopolita ' (René de Saussure) 1912 *' Lingvo monde ' *' Lingw adelfenzal ' 1911 *' Lingwo Internaciona ' (René de Saussure) 1907 *' Lips Kith ' (Joseph Scarisbrick) 1919 *' Loga ' (Nield) 1926 *' Loglan ' (James Cooke Brown) 1955 *' Logo ' *' Logopandecteison ' (Thomas Urquhart) 1651, 1653 *' Lojban ' (Logical Language Group) 1987 *' Luftlandana ' *' Lugar ' *' Lusane ' (Luis Sainz Lopez-Negrete) 1988 M *' Magistri / Master language ' (Stephen Chase Houghton) 1907, 1929 *' Malfasito ' *' Mandab ' *' Meazzinido ' *' Medial / Medial europan ' (Josef Weisbart) 1925 *' Median ' *' Medilingua ' (James Chandler) 2005 *' Medio ' *' Menimo / Mundolingua ' *' Meo ' *' Mergan ' (Jay Bowks) 2000 *' Meso ' (Bond) 1926 *' Méthode rapide ' *' Mezhdunarodny Nauchny Yazyk ' (Kovalyov) 1911 *' Mez-voio ' (Jamin) 1908 *' Mezzofanti-ling ' *' Mezzofanti-Sprache / Anti-Volapük ' *' Miografia ' *' Mittelmachte Esperanto ' 1916 *' Mondea ' *' Moderna Esperanto / Modern Esperanto ' *' Molog ' 1911 *' Monario ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1925, 1929 *' Monda ' *' Monda Linguo ' *' Mondal ' *' Monde ' *' Mondea ' *' Modern Esperanto / Moderna Esperanto ' 1958 *' Mondezo ' *' Mondi ' *' Mondial ' (Helge Heimer) 1957 *' Mondialo / Nov-Esperanto / Nuv-Esperanto ' *' Mondik ' *' Mondi Lingua ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1939 *' Mondi-Lingue / Mondil ' *' Mondlango ' (He Yafu) 2002 *' Mondlingu ' *' Mondlinguo ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1936 *' Mondlingvo ' (Trischen) 1906 *' Mondlingvo ' (Josef Weisbart) 1927 *' Mondo ' *' Mondolingue ' 1888 *' Monling / Kentung ' *' Monoglottica ' *' Monopanglosse ' *' Mul: Monosyllabic Universal Language ' *' Munbab / Munglib ' *' Mundelingua ' (J. von Hummler) 1904 *' Mundelingua ' (Julius Lott) 1917 *' Mundelingva ' *' Mundi Latin ' (Josef Weisbart) 1930 *' Mundial ' *' Mundion ' (H. Weinreich) 1951 *' Mundolinco ' (J. Braakmann) 1888 *' Mundolingua / Menimo ' *' Mundolingue ' (Julius Lott) 1889, 1890 *' Mundolinguo ' *' Myezhduslavyansky Yezyk ' *' Myrana / Communia ' (J. Stempfl) 1894 N *' Nal Bino ' *' Natural ' *' Natural Language ' *' Natural Mother Tongue ' *' Natural Universal Language ' *' Neo ' (Alfandari) 1961 *' Neo-Esperanto ' 1964 *' Neoíspano ' 1973 *' Neo-Latin / Neo-latine ' (Courtonne) 1875, 1885 *' Neo-latino ' (Lundström) 1928 *' Neolatino ' (Schild) *' Neoromano I ' (Slonimski) 1924 *' Neoromano II ' (Slonimski) 1926 *' Neosinografia ' *' Nepo / Neposlava ' (Cheshikhin) 1907-15* *' Neue Latin ' *' Neuslavischen Sprache ' (Hosek) 1907 *' Neu-Esperanto ' 1912 *' Neutral ' *' Neutral Reformed ' *' New Chino-Japanese ' *' Niu Tutonish ' 1906 *' Noématopasigraphilalie ' *' Nordlinn ' *' Normlingva Esperanto ' 1966 *' North American ' (Grevor) 1966 *' Nouvelle Langue ' *' Nova Latina ' *' Novam ' (Touflet) 1928 *' Nove auxilia ' *' Nove-latina ' (Diemen) 1921 *' Nov Esperanto / Nuv-Esperanto / Idiomo Mondialo ' (De Saussure) 1925, 1928, 1932 *' Novial ' (Jespersen)1928-37 *' Nov-Ido ' 1937 *' Novilatin ' (Pigal) *' Novilatiin ' (Beerman) Germania 1885, 1895 *' Novilatin ' (Beerman) Germania 1907 *' Novi Latine ' 1911 *' Nov-Latin ' (Rosa) 1890 *' Nov Latin Logui ' (Pompiati) 1918 *' Novo Romane ' *' Novum ' (Moszczynski) 1994 *' Numerlingue / Zahlensprache ' *' Nuove-Roman ' (Puchner) 1897 *' Nuv-Esperanto / Nov-Esperanto / Mondialo ' 1910, 1925 *' Nuvo-Volapük ' (Kerckhoffs) 1887 O *' Obshcheslavyansky Yazyk ' *' Occidental / Interlingue ' (Edgar de Wahl) 1922 *' Ofat ' *' Oïdapa ' *' Oiropa'pitschn ' (Adalbert Baumann) 1928 *' Olingo ' (R. Stewart Jaque) 1944 *' Om ' *' Omnez ' (Bond) 1912 *' Omo ' (V. I. Vengerov) 1926 *' Optez ' (Bond) 1916 *' Optoez ' (Bond) 1921 *' Orba / Kosmal Idioma ' (José Guardiola) 1893 *' Orbidaïe ' *' Oregon ' *' Ortologia Esperanto ' *' Ortografia Colateral de Interlingua ' (IALA) 1951 *' Oz ' P *' Pacez ' (Yosio Obana) 1983 *' Paleneo ' (Leslie Charteris) 1972 *' Pan-Arisch ' (P. L. Friedmann) 1908 *' Panamane ' (Manuel E. Amador) 1936 *' Panamericano ' *' Panedo ' *' Pangermanic ' *' Panglossie ' *' Panglottia ' *' Pangraphie ' *' Panhomel ' *' Pan-kel ' (Max Wald) 1906 *' Panlingua ' (Harve) 1938 *' Panroman / Unial / Universal Ling ' (Henrik Molenaar) 1903 *' Panskrit ' 1925 *' Pario ' *' Parla ' (Spitzer) 1907 *' Parlamento ' *' Pasigraphion ' *' Pasilalie de Burja ' (Abel Burja) Berlin, Germania 1808 *' Pasilalion und pasigraphion ' (Mojsije Paic) Paris, Francia 1864 *' Pasilingua ' (Steiner) 1885 *' Pasilingua hebraica ' *' Pasilogia ' (Edward Groves) 1846 *' Pasilogie ' *' Pasitélégraphie ' *' Pasographie ' *' Patoloiglob / Syllabaire Moderne Universelle ' *' Peace Language ' *' Perfect ' 1910 *' Perfekt ' *' Perfektigo de Esperanto ' 1910 *' Perfektlingvo / Perfektsprache ' (Alois Hartl) 1909 *' Perio ' (Mannus Talundberg) 1904 *' Philosophical language ' *' Phonarithmon ' *' Phonetic ' *' Picto ' (Janson) 1957 *' Pikto ' *' Plibonigita Esperanto ' 1926 *' Pluranto ' (Cyber-Planet SOFTEX Ltd.) 1997 *' Poliespo ' *' Polygraphia ' (Athanasius Kircher) 1633 *' Popido ' *' Progres ' *' Progressiva ' (M. Suardi) 2003 *' Promyetye-Prosvyetityel ' Q *' Qôsmianî / Qosmiani / Cosmian ' (Wilbur M. L. Beatty) 1928 *' Quji / QJ koo-jee ' R *' Radioglot ' (Wikel) 1956 *' Real Character and Philosophical Language ' (John Wilkins) 1668 *' Reform ' (Wood) 1949 *' Reform Esperanto ' 1967 *' Reformed Esperanto ' (Roy McCoy) 199? *' Reform-Espranto ' 1910 *' Reform Esperanto ' (P.D. Hugon) 1910 *' Reform Esperanto ' (P. Rodet) 1910 *' Reformido ' 19?? *' Reformita Esperanto de Antido ' (René de Saussure) 1917 *' Reform Latin / Reformlatein ' 1902 *' Reform Neutral ' (W. Rosenberger & E. de Wahl) 1907-1912 *' Reformed Volapük / Volapük Revised ' *' Regular English / Nugotic ' (Elias Molée) Chicago, USA 1893 *' Regular Russian ' *' Relingua ' *' Renova ' *' Ro ' (Edward Powell Foster) 1908 *' Romana ' (Dan Tohatan|D. Tohatan) 2003 *' Romanal ' (Alfred Michaux) 1909, 1912 *' Romanés ' *' Romangle ' *' Romanica ' (Josu Lavin) Vasconia (=Pais Basc)15 Maio 2001 *' Romanid ' (Zóltan Magyar) 1958 *' Romani universale ' *' Romanizat ' (R. Brandt) 1908 *' Romano ' (Slonimski) 1910 *' Romanova ' (David Crandall) 2000 *' Rosentalographia ' *' Ruly English ' S *' Safo / Die neue Weltschrift ' (Andreas Eckardt) 1962 *' Salvador ' (Francisco Gavidia) San Salvador, El Salvador 1909 *' SASXSEK ' (Dana Nutter) 2003 *' Scriptura oecumenica ' *' Semilatin / Semilatino ' *' Sehlerai ' *' Semantography / Blissymbolics ' (Charles Kasiel Bliss) 1949 *' Semi-latin ' 1910 *' Sen:espera ' (Jeffrey Henning) *' Senzar ' *' Sermo ' *' Sermo ' (Jose Soares da Silva) 2003 *' Servasprache / Serve ' (Kuntovsky) 1928 *' Simingsound ' (E. B. Johnston) 1960 *' Simplat ' *' Simplified English ' (Follick) 1934 *' Simplo ' (Mario Ferranti) 1911 *' Sintesal ' *' Sistemizd English ' (Fiumedoro) 1969 *' Slava Esperanto / Slavina / Slavina Slawsky ' (Josef Konechný) 1912 *' Slovans^tina ' *' Slovenski ' *' Slovianski ' ((Ondrej Rečnik, Gabriela Svoboda, Jan van Steenbergen, Igor Polyakov) 2006 *' Slovio ' (M. Hucko) 1999 *' Solresol ' (Jean François Sudre) 1817 *' Soma ' *' Sona ' (Kenneth Searight) 1935 *' Soundwriting ' (Bivins) 1960 *' Special English ' (United States Information Agency) 1959 *' Spécieuse générale ' *' Speedwords / World Speedwords ' (R. J. G. Dutton) 1923 *' Spelin ' (Georg Bauer) 1888 *' Spike ' 1923 *' Spiranta ' 1911 *' SPL / simplified Latin ' (Richardius Dominicus) 1982 *' Spokaans ' *' Spokil ' (A Nicolas) 1890 *' Stipfone ' *' Stoechiophonie ' *' Suma ' (Barnett Russell) USA 1957 *' Süümäri ' 2007 *' Syllabaire Moderne Universelle / Patoiglob ' *' Synthetic English ' T *' Tal ' (A. Hoessrich) 1903 *' Telekaba ' (C. von Pirquet) 1913 *' Telluro ' *' Terminologieschlüßel ' *' Tersboca ' *' Texperanto ' (R. May) *' Timerio ' *' Toito Spike ' (E. Molée) Chicago, USA 1923 *' Toki Pona ' (S.E. Kisa) 2001 *' Torskript ' (V.P. Paulsen) 1963 *' Translingua ' (1956) *' Transpiranto ' (M. Weichert) 1997 *' Triola / Italico ' 1905 *' Tutonish / Anglogerman Union Tongue ' (E. Molée) Chicago, USA 1901, 1902 U *' Ulla ' (Frederick Greenwood) 1906 *' Ultimate language ' *' Una ' *' Unesal Interlingu ' (Weferling) 1923 *' Uni ' (Elisabeth Wainscott) 1975 *' Unial / Panroman / Universal ' *' Uniala ' (Troost) 1923 *' Unilingua ' 1964 *' Unilingue ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1924 *' Unilo ' 1961 *' Unione ' *' Union sistem / Langue Fédérale ' (Barral) 1914 *' Unipix ' (Cindy Drolet) 1982 *' Unish ' (Language Research Institute) 2000 *' Uni-spik ' *' Unita ' *' Unitario ' (Mario Pleyer) 1987 *' Uniti Langue ' *' Universal ' (Zviazku Radzeckim) 1925 *' Universal / Panroman ' (Henrik Molenaar) 1906 *' Universala ' (Eugen Heintzeler) Stuttgart, Germania 1893 *' Universal character and Philosophical Language / Ars signorum ' (George Dalgarno) 1661 *' Universal character of Beck ' (Cave Beck) Britannia 1657 *' Universal Eo ' (René de Saussure) 1912 *' Universal-Esperanto ' 1935 *' Universal Glot / Universalglot ' (Jean Pirro) 1868 *' Universal Glot de Schipfer ' (J. Schipfer) Leipzig 1839 *' Universal-Latein / Neu-latein ' (E. Frandsen) 1902 *' Universall or Common Writing ' (Francis Lodowick) 1647, 1652 *' Universal-Sprache ' *' Universalspraket ' (K.G.F.Kejhser) Stockholm 1918 *' Universel ' (Decormis) 1948, 1957 *' Unolok ' (Hector Wilshire) Australia 1957 *' Uropa ' (Wordsworth Donisthorpe) Guildford, UK 1913 *' Uropi ' (Joël Landais) 199? V *' Veltparl ' (Wilhelm von Arnim) 1896 *' Veltpitschn ' (Adalbert Baumann) 1925 *' Veltspik ' *' Verbesserte Weltsprache Esperanto ' 1912 *' Verbessertes Esperanto ' 1919 *' Verbo Steno ' (Milles-Puyredon) Bruxelles 1925 *' Vest-europish ' *' Vikto ' (Bõsz Vilmos) 1981 *' Vindiana ' *' Visona ' (Alesha Sivartha) Chicago, USA 1887 *' Viva ' (N. Nyesmyeyanov) 1913 *' Vling ' (V. Medrano) 2003 *' Voksigid ' (Bruce R. Gilson, et al.) 199? *' Volapük ' (J. M. Schleyer) 1879-1880 *' Volapük Revised ' (Arie de Jong) 1931 *' Voldu ' (Stadelmann) Texas, USA 1946 *' Völkerverkehrssprache ' (C. Dietrich) 1902 *' Vorlin ' (Rick Harrison) *' Voxling ' *' Vseslovanski ' W *' Wede / Welt Deutsch ' (1915) Adalbert Baumann. *' Welt-italienisch Franca ' (1891) Bernhard. *' Weltdeutsch ' *' Weltkurz-sprache ' (1947_ Burian Eugène. Austria. *' Weltlang / World-English ' (1910) Braendle. *' Welt'pitschn ' (1925) Adalbert Baumann. *' Weltsprache ' (1887) Eichhorn. *' Weltsprache de Schipfer ' (1839) J. Schipfer. Wiesbaden, Germany. *' Weltsprache ' (1883) A. Volk & R. Fuchs *' Weltsprache Esperanto ' (1909) *' Weltverkehrssprache ' (1932) Erwin Ritter. Geneva, Switzerland. *' West-Europisch / Central Dialekt ' (1896) A. Nilson. Sweden *' Wit-spell / Universal notation ' (1641) John Johnson. *' World English / Standard English as a Global Language . * World English ' (1888) Alexander Melville Bell *' World English / Weltlang ' Braendle. *' World English / Cosmo-English ' (1924) James W. Hamilton. *' World Speedwords ' (1923) Reginald Dutton. X Y *' Ya-zu / Ya-za Huo ' (Tsegmedin Bold) 19?? *' Ygyde ' (A. Nowicki & P. Hassel-Zein) 2004 Z *' Zahlensprache ' (Hilbe) 1901 *' Zilengo ' (Oka) 1889 # *' 353 ' (Marcelo Martinelli) 2003 *' 2004 ' (Jacques Dehée) 2003 & *' E2 ''' (Sindelka) 2003